Downfall
by Biome
Summary: For once The countries could have a serious meeting, but why? The year is 3004 and the world is slowly becoming consumed by the disease named, E.N.D. Apocalyptic one-shot. RusCan and FrUk If you squint. Rated T because the god of T said so.


**Greetings.**

**I got a little sidetracked on my current story, and if I hadn't wrote this I think I might have imploded dramatically. O -O Enjoy!**

* * *

'Everyone thinks i'm going insane! I'm perfectly healthy! What's there problem?!... Maybe it's England's fault, he's probably spreading the rumors.' America walked through the dim, abandoned meeting hall grumbling to himself and looking frantically at his surroundings.

"Wait, The old fucker already died." the american stopped in his tracks deadly silent. He began to laugh harshly, and wheeze. It wasn't a rumor that he was mentally unstable, it was a fact. Ever since the outbreak started his mind began to decay.

He threw his head up laughing like a maniac, "The ol' Fuckers Dead! Oh the joy!." America laughed even more at his own sick, cruel joke. His glasses cracked from his violent shaking and wracking, and he hummed sadly.

"G-glasses..." He directed his attention to the crack and shrugged, a smile stretched across his face again.

The doors creaked open as he walked into the worn meeting room. The only nations that survived, where the few left with barely strong armies and powerful governments. In front of America were the remaining countries, Germany, Japan, France, Russia, Canada and China. America let his younger brother attend this meeting, because there wasn't anymore conflict secrets circulating anymore. They all looked beaten and sickly, all staring down at the table awaiting their last member.

"Lets start the meeting, shall we?" Germany said, clutching onto every bit of his forceful attitude. He shook his head and set his hand on his temple, not caring anymore.  
America sat down and searched through his pathetically small pile of papers.

"Ok dudes, how is the cure research going?" America asked the gloomy mood slowly getting to him too.

In unison everyone shook their heads weekly. The american sighed and threw his papers to the side, allowing them to scatter all over the floor.

"Let's just have some final words? What's the use in all this meeting stuff. Were all friends here now. There is no use in war when we're all gonna die anyway, right?" America was actually right for once, and he didn't have another one of his ridiculous plans to save the world.

"I agree with America, let us enjoy this meeting as if it is our last." Japan addressed the whole table.

"I miss England..." France started to tear up at the thought of his oldest friend.

"He was so close. So close to the cure." America said longingly.

"That cure would have saved millions. If only that greedy bastard hadn't died and brought the cure with him." The american was starting to sound enraged.

"It's not his fault, and you know that america." Canada said, his voice quieter than usual.

"All of my scientists are dead. Time is my only enemy now." China changed the subject abruptly, and pouted.

The room was filled with silence again, everyone remembering their population count.

"You know what? I think while we all have people left, we should build one base. It's for the best." Germany offered, breaking the silence.

"Hasn't someone already tried that?" Russia pointed out.

"Yes, but not with all of the strongest remaining countries." Japan put in, sounding hopeful.

"What should we call this..., this safe-haven?" France asked, still sniffling.

Everyone instantly turned to America, expecting him to shout something. He sat there, in his own world, starring out into nothingness.

'Who will be next? It certainly wont be me! The hero will never fall. I-I'll just have to kill off the other countries. Yes, and take their resources. This world will rise again, under _**my**_ flag!' His thoughts were clouded with panic, though he had a huge twisted grin painted on his features.

The nations sighed and continued with their own thoughts. Germany was about to say something, when the mood changed. Something felt out of place... Everyone searched around themselves, looking for the cause when, a loud thud sounded from the right side of the room. The nations froze in horror at the sight. Russia fell out of his chair and was on the ground seizing violently.

"M-My people..!" Russia choked painfully.

"NO! I THOUGHT THE STRONGER COUNTRIES WERE SAFE!" America yelled hysterically.

Every one walked over to Russia's dying body in sorrow. They had already seen this before when England died.

"W-why!? I-I Thought the problem was taken care of...The threat was exter-"

The Russian moaned in pain. The worst way for a country to die, is when every last citizen has died in a short period of time, the feeling of their deaths crashing down on them all at once.

He took short shallow breaths as the images of his population getting infected by the terrible disease flooded his mind. The other nations watched keeping their distance, and giving him space in his final moments. Blood slowly dripped from his crescent shaped mouth, staining the cream rug of the meeting room. His body stiffened in a crumpled position, giving him extreme discomfort. With one last cough, it was over.

Russia's eyes were already glazed by the time everyone said their goodbyes. Even if he was the least favored country, he still deserved a last farewell.

"N-now what do we do!? NONE OF US ARE SAFE!" France frantically screamed as everyone sat down. They all fell silent. The sudden death of a comrade still fresh in their minds.

"We take his resources when the dust clears. Then use his land to build our base." America stated harshly, the smile never leaving his face.

"I don't think that's reasonable America, have a little respect for the dead." Japan scolded.

His only answer was an over exaggerated sigh from the american. Everyone sat in silence again, pondering the american's idea, even though it was in many ways wrong.

"Even though it pains me to say this, but I think America's right. We already took what we could from other countries in the past, when this first started." Germany sighed and shook his head. Memory's of Italy fogged his mind, and forced him to the brink of tears. 'I miss that sweet face he always gave me...'

America snorted, "Hell ya we ransacked other countries. We took off like rats!"

"This still doesn't feel right, but if it is for our people..." China agreed.

'Two out of five, three more to go.' America thought, as he looked over to France, Canada, and Japan.

"America, this is inhumane, but I will follow whatever is decided here." Canada said and looked over the table at Russia's body, with a frown.

'Two more...'

"As long as we are equal on the idea of a base, I will agree." France faced America with a stern look.

"And you Japan?" The american couldn't keep the smile off his face, as he asked.

"I will not be aiding a madman..., It will corrupt my nation."

"I'm sorry America." Japan calmly pushed his chair out and walked out the doors, never to return.

The four remaining countries watched as Japan walked out, sympathy shining in their eyes. All except America, who was snickering at his plans unfolding out in front of him.

"Than it is agreed, we will discuss this more when the next meeting is held." Germany dismissed the meeting, and gathered his papers.

"Take care everyone." Canada whispered and followed the German. Everyone wished the others good luck and walked out, leaving America sitting alone at the table, lost in thought. He looked over to the fallen country on the ground and smirked.

"Thanks for your land, commie." He walked out, more pieces of his plan formulating.

* * *

**I'ts a little dark. I cried when Russia died. ;-; Idk why I do this to myself... I thought of this while playing Plague Inc. on my Iphone. I don't own Hetalia or its characters, and I do not own Plague inc. Even though it would be pretty cool.**

**I'f I get any comments on making this into a chapter story I will happily oblige. =)**


End file.
